Kidnapped Hearts
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: When Dino wakes up alone, he knows that something is wrong. This story is dedicated to my friend/contest winner, UuenTheYueRyuu! Warnings: Violence, swearing and Yaoi. Viewer discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story goes out to the winner of my contest, UuenTheYueRyuu! Yue-chan has come up with her idea and now I am writing it! This is dedicated to her! Thank you, Yue-chan for supporting me! Anyway, on with the show!**

**I don't own KHR or the plotline for that matter, I am just writing this for a friend!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing (swearing), Love, and mature content! Viewer discretion is advised!**

Dino P.O.V

Dino sat up, scanning his surroundings. He was in his room, but something felt off. He looked down at the space beside him. It was empty, he looked over at the bedside clock, it was 3:00 PM. He started panicking, hoping that his nightmare, was only a nightmare. He ran to put clothes on, not thinking as he did. The only thing on his mind was Kyoya. He had a terrible dream the night before, in it, he was sleeping peacefully, when an unfamiliar presence woke him. His face was covered with a damp cloth, all he remembered of the dream was seeing a bunch of people dressed in black before he was out cold. He ran out of his room, this couldn't be happening, no it couldn't have been. He found Romario and his men soon afterwards and yelled

"Where is Kyoya?!"

And no one answered.

Hibari P.O.V

Hibari slowly opened his eyes, noticing a different ceiling, he sat up quickly in the unfamiliar bed.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

A deep voice rang out from behind him.

"Nowhere important."

"Tell me where I am, or I will bite you to death!"

"Now, now, Hibari Kyoya, you and I both know that you are in a state where you cannot stand by your threat. Besides, you can't even see me."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bastard! What do you want with me?"

"Answers"

"About what?"

"Your lover. We need information on him"

"What kind of information?"

"Information about Cavallone affairs."

"What would I know about that?"

"Everything. You are the boss's lover after all~"

"I refuse to say anything. Now let me out of here or I will bite you to death!"

"I told you, you cant see me"

"I can sense you!"

"Can you? I don't think so."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"I said, LET ME GO!"

"And I said no!"

"What will it take for you to let me out of this hideous place?"

"Answers"

….and they were back to square one…..

**How was that? Tell me in a review! I can't wait 'til Yue-chan reads it! Thank you guys! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Yue-chan for supporting me! **

**I don****'****t own KHR or the plotline for that matter, I am just writing this for a friend!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing (swearing), Love, and mature content! Viewer discretion is advised!**

Hibari had only established a few things about his situation. One, his kidnappers were a part of a small gang known as the 'Lotus Dragons', two, they want information about Dino, three, it had been about three days since he was rudely taken from his bed. Hibari wanted to see Dino. He **needed** to see Dino. He needed to feel Dino. That's all there was to it.

He frowned deeply and rolled onto his side. He was laying in an uncomfortable bed that his kidnappers had gotten ready for him. They had forced a IV into the crook of his arm because he absolutely refused to eat the food they gave him. All of the food had some kind of poison in it, in the state that he was in, he couldn't afford to be poisoned. He rolled onto his other side and fell asleep, the only thing on his mind was Dino.

Dino sat in the middle of his office floor surrounded by piles of paper and files. He looked at all of the files frustratingly before grabbing one and angrily reading through it. He yelled out in anger at the contents. Useless. All of them. Useless. Every single paper and file. There was a knock at the door.

"Dino-san?"

"What?!"

"May I come in?"

"Sure…"

Tsuna walked into the room. He wore a nice mafia suit and a serious expression.

"Can I help you with finding Hibari-san?"

"No, Tsuna, that wouldn't be a good idea"

"But he's my cloud"

"Yeah. And he's my lover"

"Dino, let me help with the operation."

"No!" Dino was beginning to feel angered.

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE KYOYA IS PREGNANT! OK? THAT'S WHY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, Yue-chan for supporting me! **

**I don****'****t own KHR or the plotline for that matter, I am just writing this for a friend!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. School started and I'm in piles of homework nowadays. I'll try to update ASAP though!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing (swearing), Love, and mature content! Viewer discretion is advised!**

It had been a week or two since Hibari was captured. He wasn't keeping track anymore. He couldn't. he was in too rough of shape. He laid in the bed that he was given, rolling around, IV still stuck in his arm. He wanted to go home. Why hadn't Dino come to get him yet? Did he forget about the skylark? Hibari shook his head. No, Dino would never forget about him, right?

"Dino" He cried out, tears gathering in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. he was going to stay strong until Dino got there.

His captors came back into the room.

"Hibari Kyoya. Give us the answers or else"

"Or else what?"

"We'll kill your baby"

The shock was evident on Tsuna's face. He didn't expect that to be the reason that he couldn't help to find his cloud.

"H-He's what?"

"HE'S PREGNANT" Dino shouted.

Tsuna looked away.

"Dino-san, why didn't you tell me? If I had known it was this urgent, we would've already been out on the mission to find him!"

"I don't know! I was going to propose to him the day that he was kidnapped though… I want my love and baby back, Tsuna…"

"Then we will find them. What do you have so far?"

"The kidnappers left a rag on the floor; the chemical that knocked me out. It had a strand of hair on it that wasn't either me or Kyoya's. we sent it to the labs and they're trying to pull DNA from it. We haven't thought about what the motive would be yet, though."

"Well, if we assume that is was someone in the mafia or in a gang, the motive could've been to get information about you."

"Oh my god. Are you saying that it could be about **me**?"

"It's just a possibility."

Dino felt sick. He could be the reason that his lover was taken away from him. He almost started crying for his love, but he was going to stay strong for Hibari because "Only herbivores cry". He used that as motivation and proceeded to discuss with Tsuna how they could find Hibari as quickly as possible.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review this story! Thanks!**


End file.
